stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'ana Sullivan
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Executive Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = T'alana | father = Aidan Sullivan | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Physical description Small, athletic, and consider to be pretty, Ti'ana has bright green eyes and slightly pointed ears. She has long dark hair that betrays her human side. Its dark brown and naturally wavy. She usually pulls it up. Like her human Irish family, she speaks with an Irish brogue. Family background Ti'ana is any only child. She favors her human side, even though she understands the value of her vulcan heritage. She is logical and telepathic, due to her Vulcan blood. Growing up in County Kerry, Ireland, Ti'ana speaks with an Irish brogue, something her friends at the Academy constantly poked fun at her for. As hard as she tries, she can't seem to kick it. Her father, born and bred in Ireland, met her Vulcan mother when on Vulcan for an ambassadorial meeting. Her father is a Federation Diplomat, and works closely with others, although he tried to work from home whenever possible so that he could be with his family. He is now teaching diplomacy at the Academy. Ti'ana's mother is a botanist, and is currently experimenting with soils, trying to find a more fertile mixture to use for Federation colonies. Personal history Born to Aidan Sullivan and T'alana in County Kerry, Ireland, Earth. Ti'ana enjoyed growing up on Earth, and her parents taught her well. They taught her to value both sides of her heritage, and she never had trouble with finding a healthy medium between the two aspects of herself. While she favors her human side as far as expressing her emotions, and feeling her instincts, she deeply values the skills her Vulcan side has given her as well. Because of her Vulcan blood, Ti'ana has heightened physical and mental skills, as well as being able to use the Vulcan mind meld. The Vulcan nerve pinch, however, still eludes her. Her human side has given her the ability to be compassionate and understanding, to be able to trust her instincts, as well as have a healthy sense of humor. Ti'ana is almost always seen with a twinkle in her eye, as if she has some source of private merriment. She attended the Academy at 18, where she studied operations and command. Ti'ana is an expert fencer, as well as a black belt in karate, two skills she finds useful. She enjoys programming the holodeck to accommodate the many fighting styles that she uses. She finds it an excellent release of tension. Her recent experiences aboard the Zealous, with the entity known as the "Construct", have left her shaken and with frequent nightmares. She is confident that she will get over this in time. Her latent telepathic abilities seem to have been heightened slightly, either due to proximity to so many telepaths or due to her recent experiences, she is not sure. Service record Ti'ana's first assignment was to the USS Zealous. Personality Has a good sense of humor and is very personable. Easy to get along with, Ti'ana never asks someone to do something she herself would not do. Compassionate and understanding, Ti'ana does not give in to the coldly logical side of her Vulcan mind unless its necessary. She can go from laughing with her crew mates one minute to deadly serious in the face of a threat the next. Quick, sharp and witty, Ti'ana is a bit of a tease, and enjoys social situations. See also * *''Star Trek: Zealous'' External links *Starfleet Legacy Alliance *[http://zealous.slasims.com Zealous main webpage (sign up for it here)] Sullivan Category:Star Trek: Zealous